Cuatro años de espera
by Glow 241O
Summary: Matsuri había esperado cuatro largos años para ver a su adorado Gaara. Pero.. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué no llega? Si quieres saber qué le ocurre a Gaara y cómo acabará la historia, léela.


_La saga de __Naruto__, al igual que todos sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Gracias por leer._

* * *

**E**l sonido de las respiraciones agitarse era un claro ejemplo del placer, la pasión y el amor que se estaban transmitiendo dos adolescentes. Dos adolescentes enamorados desde hace tiempo, pero que nunca tuvieron la oportunidad de declararse su amor, mas esa noche era especial, por fin se dieron cuenta de sus sentimientos y no quisieron perder ni un segundo hablando... Prefirieron amarse, demostrarlo, con fluidos, con sudor, con gemidos, con gruñidos...  
Todo era tan salvaje y a la vez romántico que aquello parecía una película. Mas... Aquella noche era la última que pasarían juntos.

-Te amaré siempre.  
+Yo a ti también. Gracias por todo aquello que hemos vivido juntos.  
-Recuerda que esto no es un adiós.  
+Ni mucho menos, pero... duele.  
El avión llegaba, el muchacho debía irse por 4 años a estudiar fuera de su ciudad natal, debía dejar a sus amigos... Y a su reciente novia, de la que estuvo enamorado más de media vida.  
-Adiós preciosa, siempre te recordaré... Y cuando nos volvamos a ver, juro por lo que mas amas, que nos casaremos.  
+¡ESO SUENA FANTÁSTICO!. Te esperaré, lo prometo por ti, por mi, por nosotros.  
-Debo irme ya...  
Las lágrimas caían de por las mejillas de ambos, el desgarramiento en sus corazones era mortal, un dolor que no querían sufrir, pero estaban obligados a hacerlo.  
El joven muchacho de 20 años le dio un suave beso a su amada y se fue corriendo para no hacer el sufrimiento más difícil, más duro, más trágico.  
La joven por su parte lloraba desconsoladamente, aguantándose esas ganas horribles de gritarle al mundo y a la vida lo injusta que era. Pero juró esperarle, y él le juró que cuando volviera se casarían, tendrían la oportunidad de formar una familia, era lo que deseaba con esmero, ella sólo quería serle fiel a su prometido, y le esperaría.  
Se fue a casa entre lágrimas y sollozos, se tumbó en la cama... Y esperó.

_4 años después..._

La joven chica de 19 años ya era una hermosa mujer de 23 años.  
Sus cabellos castaños le llegaban por el pecho, y sus ojos marrones podrían embriagar a cualquier hombre. Su cuerpo no era el de una top-model, pero no lo necesitaba. Ella estaba prometida desde aquella despedida en el aeropuerto... Además que de la anterior noche engendró una hermosa niña de ojos negros y cabellos rojos como la sangre. Iguales que los del padre.  
La hermosa mujer de 23 años y la preciosa niñita de 4 años estaban ansiosas por el día que les esperaba, pues hoy ya hacía 4 años que el hombre de la cas se fue para estudiar. Hacía 4 años que Matsuri no había caído en los brazos de ningún hombre, hacía 4 años que la hermosa Kizume había nacido, sin conocer a su padre. Y por fin tendría la oportunidad.  
*Mamá... Estoy deseando ver a papá, seguro que es tan cariñoso y agradable como tú. No me puedo creer que por fin le vaya a conocer.  
La linda niña hablaba con un poco de dificultad, pues aún era pequeña.  
+Hija mía, tu padre es todo eso y más, es apuesto, amable, simpático, aunque a veces un poco frío y... Bueno, todo esto ya te lo sabes, te he hablado de él desde que naciste, seguro que en tu hermosa cabecita te haces una imagen de papá.  
*Sí... Pero nunca he tenido más ganas de ver a alguien mamá, estoy deseando que entre por la puerta y nos diga ¡ESTOY AQUÍ!.  
Las dos hermosas chicas se miraron mutuamente. A Matsuri se le cayó una lágrima, pero logró darse la vuelta para que su hija no la viera, pues le preguntaría que porqué llora, y no quería estropearle el día más feliz de su corta vida.  
+Mi amor papá no vendrá a casa. Nosotras iremos a buscarle. Naruto, que era un buen amigo de papi vendrá a recogernos en su coche con su esposa.  
*¿La señorita Hinata-sama?.  
+Sí mi amor.  
Naruto e Hinata siempre fueron amigos de Matsuri y su prometido. Más ciertamente Naruto siempre fue un gran amigo de... Gaara, tanto que se trataban como hermanos. Ellos entre sí era lo más cercano que tenían a una familia.  
Naruto era un hermoso chico de cabello rubio, ojos azules, mentalidad alocada, muy extrovertido y de la misma edad actual de Gaara, 24 años que trabajaba de árbitro en partidos de 2ª división de fútbol.  
Hinata, al contrario que su esposo, era una tímida y dulce maestra de Educación Infantil, que enseñaba a la clase de Kizume. Morena, ojos blancos, curvas de infarto, piernas perfectas... El cuerpo deseado por las mujeres, pero sin embargo discreta a la hora de vestir, no le gustaba nada hacerse destacar.  
Mientras Matsuri y Kizume se arreglaban, el matrimonio llegó en su auto de cinco asientos, color azul cielo. Pitaron cerca de la casa de las hermosas chicas, y estas se apresuraron para no hacerles esperar.  
A unos cuantos metros se oyó el llanto de un bebé dentro del coche. Hinata salió corriendo del asiento delantero y se puso atrás. El bebé de los Uzumaki era bien pequeñito y apenas llegaba a los 5 meses, pero a Kizume le encantaba jugar con él y cogerle la manita.  
*¡AKIYAMA!. Mamá ¿Me puedo sentar al lado de Akiyama? Onegai...  
+Um...  
*Onegai...  
+Pues claro que sí hermosa mía, siéntate a su lado y haz que se calme, seguro que le encantará volver a jugar contigo.  
~Kizume ven conmigo atrás, tú y yo calmaremos a Akiyama, seguro que lo conseguimos.  
Hinata y Matsuri se dieron una mirada divertida, mientras la preciosa niña de cabellos rojos se aproximaba corriendo hacia el coche de los Uzumaki para sentarse entre la silla de bebé de Akiyama y la hermosa mujer que tenía como maestra, la cual le puso el cinturón de seguridad, luego se lo puso ella y cerró la puerta.  
Matsuri se sentó al lado de Naruto, que era el que manejaba el coche azulado de la familia.  
Arrancaron y entre risas y alboroto en el coche Kizume sacó el tema de su amado padre.  
*¡Que levante la mano quien tenga ganas de ver a papá!  
¬Vaya vaya con Kizume, estás muy alborotada... Jajajajajaja, no sé a quién habrás salido, pero desde luego a Gaara no, desde que lo conozco siempre me ha estado regañando por lo extrovertido que era... Qué tiempos...  
*¡Pero levanta la mano! ¡Y todos, levantar la mano!.  
Haciendo caso a la alegre muchacha que daba alegría a ese coche, levantaron la mano llenos de gozo, sabiendo que por fin iban a volver a ver a esa persona tan importante en las vidas de los 4.  
A causa de tanto escándalo Akiyama, un niño con el pelo rubio y los ojos en un tono balnco azulado... precioso, comenzó a llorar e Hinata y Kizume le intentaron calmar.  
Naruto puso una mueca de tristeza al ver a su hijo llorar, pero siguió mirando a la carretera, pues sabía que estaba en buenas manos y comenzó a hablar con Matsuri.  
¬Matsuri, te veo calmada... Muy calmada, en estos instantes deberías llorar y chillar porque vaya más rápido. Jejejejejejeje.  
+Muy gracioso Naruto jajajajaja. Mmm... Desde que tengo a Kizume me he centrado más en madurar y ser una buena madre, y prepararme para ser una esposa decente, no quiero que mi hija me vea en estado de desesperación, sino ella también se pondrá igual, y no quiero que todo esto acabe en una discusión entre todos. Deseo con todas mis fuerzas vera Gaara, abrazarlo y apretujarlo contra mi... Y también deseo tenerlo otra vez, repetir de nuevo esa noche, pero... Aunque los nervios me coman por dentro debo aguantar y ser fuerte por mi Kizume.  
¬Que preciosas palabras, se nota que tener una hija te ha hecho madurar mucho, Matsuri. Me alegra que pienses así, eres una mujer excelente.  
El rubio dejó de mirar dos segundos la carretera y le lanzó una sonrisa de amistad a la prometida de su mejor amigo. Ella correspondió.  
Naruto y Matsuri no habían tenido mucho contacto, pero igual se llevaban a las mil maravillas, eran dos personas que congeniaban perfectamente en amistad, y eso le agradaba mucho a Hinata, pues para ella Matsuri era también como una hermana y Kizume como su otra hija.  
Todos estaban muy unidos, y eso era hermoso. Ansiaban ver de nuevo a Gaara, y Naruto apresuró un poco más la velocidad.  
Continuaron hablando y riendo, siendo felices para que los nervios se fueran... Aunque muy dentro de ellos no servía de mucho, pues estaban igual de nerviosos.  
Por fin llegaron al aeropuerto, tuvieron que dar bastantes vueltas antes de encontrar un aparcamiento decente para no tener que andar mucho, y por fin un coche se fue de su sitio, y el de nuestros amigos ocupó su lugar.  
Hinata fue la primera en salir, para dejar pasar a Kizume, que estaba con los nervios a flor de piel, dio la vuelta al coche y recogió a Akiyama de su asiento especial para bebés. Naruto salió y se dispuso a ir al maletero para abrirlo y sacar el carricoche para no tener que sostener a su hermoso hijo en brazos, lo abrió y la preciosa Hinata lo metió dentro desarropándolo un poco, pues hacía una temperatura formidable.  
Matsuri aún seguía dentro del auto... Nerviosa, no podía moverse bien y no podía articular palabra alguna. Iba por fin a ver a su prometido, después de tantos años esperando, tantos hombres rechazados, tanto tiempo siendo madre soltera... Por fin conseguiría su sueño de amar eternamente a Gaara, por fin conseguiría tenerlo en sus brazos para siempre, no soltarlo jamás y... Amarlo, amarlo hasta que el mundo se acabara, hasta que el universo tuviera fin, amarlo como jamás amo a nadie.  
~Matsuri... tienes que bajar del coche, faltan solo diez escasos minutos para que el avión llegue. Debemos estar dentro.  
+Tienes toda la razón querida amiga...  
~... Si tienes algo que decirme, puedes hacerlo, ahora estamos solas. Le he dicho a Naruto que se adelante con los niños.  
+Simplemente que... Tanto tiempo esperando, y ya está tan cerca, estoy tan cerca de tocarlo, de besarlo. De hacerlo mío de nuevo, de que Kizume por fin lo conozca... Ella está tan ilusionada... Pero ¿Y si no es el estereotipo de padre que ella quería?.  
~Eres tonta. Kizume, sin conocerlo ama a Gaara como una hija puede amar a su padre, te estás haciendo un lío mental tú sola cariño, y debes despejarte. Anda vamos a salir y que te de el aire, si quieres vamos a la cafetería y pedimos algo de beber para nosotros y de comer para la pequeña.  
+... Siempre tan considerada, gracias por apoyarme y ayudarme Hinata, eres una estupenda amiga.  
Las dos hermosas mujeres caminaron hasta el recinto donde les espetaba Naruto con los dos niños.  
Hinata le hizo una señal al rubio de que iban a comprar algo a la cafetería, y este se sentó en un banco a esperarlas. Ellas cogieron tres cafés para llevar, un zumo de naranja y un bollo de chocolate. La morena preguntó si le podían calentar la leche para el bebé, lo hicieron y esperaron a poder pagar.  
Cuando terminaron de pagar buscaron a Naruto, quien les hizo una señal con la mano, él les hizo sitio en el banco y las dos se sentaron con él mientras en bebé estaba en el carricoche y Kizume correteaba por ahí, pero no muy lejos de ellos.  
Matsuri cogió a su preciosa hija en brazos y le dio lo que le había comprado, ella muy contenta agradeció y se lo comió con ansia, pues tenía ya mucha hambre. Naruto y Matsuri se bebieron el café mientras miraban como la hermosa ojiperla le daba el biberón al tierno varoncito que tenía en su regazo.  
Se la pasaron hablando y y calmando tensiones hasta que por fin se escuchó desde megafonía:  
"VUELO DE ALICANTE - ESPAÑA CON DESTINO TOKYO - JAPÓN LLEGARÁ EN BREVES INSTANTES, DESPEJEN LA PISTA DE ATERRIZAJE, GRACIAS.  
*¡DIOS MÍO! Dios mío, Dios mío, Dios mío... Ya está aquí, ya viene, ya llega... ¡DIOS!.  
~ Vaya... La espera ha sido larga y dolorosa, pero ya ves. Todo lo malo se acaba... Ahora solo tenemos que esperar a ver a un chico de cabellos rojos.  
¬No creo que sea muy difícil distinguirlo.  
*¡No te metas con papá!...  
¬Jajajajajajaja, disculpa pequeña torbellino, no pretendía hacerlo, tu padre es como un hermano para mi. Le quiero mucho.  
*Pero yo le quiero más...  
¬Pues no...  
Al igual que un crío, Naruto pinchaba a Kizume para hacerla rabiar con el fin de que se calmara... Y lo estaba consiguiendo.  
~Jejejejejeje... Hay que ver como eres Naruto, te gusta hacer de rabiar a la pequeña Kizume. Jajajajajajaja.  
+Sigue Naruto, al menos estará calmada y no me estresará...  
~Mmmm... Tranquila, pronto aparecerá.  
Pasaron como unos tres minutos y la gente comenzó a aparecer, todos con recuerdos de España, como toros en miniatura o postales, en unos minutos aquello se inundó de gente, de novios, de amigos, de padres e hijos, de amor y de recuerdos, de añoranza, de sonrisas y lágrimas, de abrazos y de besos... Todo era tan hermoso que daban ganas de llorar. Pero ¿Dónde estaba Gaara?.  
Hinata sostenía en brazos a Akiyama tratando de dormirlo, pues el pequeño bebé tenía ya sueño. Kizume estaba sentada y aburrida en el banco, Naruto intentaba jugar con ella a quitarle la nariz, pero los ánimos de la pequeña pelirroja no eran devastadores. Y Matsuti se arrugaba con fuerza la camiseta color verde suave que llevaba puesta.  
+¿Se puede saber dónde está?  
¬... Creo que voy a ver qué ocurre, tal vez sale en el siguiente vuelo.  
+Gracias Naruto...  
*Voy contigo.  
La pequeña niña y el guapo rubio fueron a preguntar a alguien si sabían cuando venía el siguiente vuelo, mientras las dos chicas se quedaron esperando en el banco donde se sentaron 3 horas antes.  
Pasaron escasos minutos, quizá Naruto y Kizune regresaron. Aproximándose, Hinata notó que la cara de su amado era de desencaje, de depresión.  
¬Dicen que no hay más vuelos hasta el martes...  
~,+¿¡CÓMO!?.  
¬El chico de recepción me ha informado de eso, no obstante ha ido a preguntarlo a su jefe, y él le ha confirmado lo que dijo anteriormente. No hay más vuelos hasta el martes... Y estamos a jueves.  
~No puede ser... Dijo que volvía hoy...  
Todos muy estaban muy desesperados y confusos a la vez, pero no perdían la esperanza de que el jueves su querido amigo, padre y amado regresaría.  
Se disponían a irse cuando se aceró corriendo una mujer.  
/¡Disculpen!. Supongo que están buscando a un joven de pelos rojos ¿No?. Hemos visto que él tenía reservado este vuelo pero no lo cogió, y como preguntaron por alguien que no bajó del avión... Supuse que eran ustedes.  
+Así es... ¿Ocurre algo?.  
/No nada, solo que tenemos en los datos de la estación de aviones que se hallaba en un hotel de tres estrellas. Este es el número de teléfono, por si desean llamar.  
~¡Oh, muchísimas gracias! Es usted muy amable.  
/No tienen porqué dármelas, simplemente les hice un favor sin importancia. Bueno me voy, que tengo trabajo.  
Sin más, la mujer se despidió de todos y se fue medio corriendo de nuevo a su puesto de trabajo, dándole un papel con el número de teléfono apuntado y el nombre del Hotel.  
+¿Llamo no?  
¬¡PUES CLARO!.  
~Vamos, llama. Toma coge mi móvil que a esta hora las llamadas son gratis.  
+Pero... Gaara me dijo que su móvil estaba apagado, no podía recibir llamadas...  
¬No estás llamando al móvil, estás llamando al hotel, además si te dicen algo, les pasas conmigo.  
+Vale Naruto.  
*Vamos mamá... Quiero escuchar a papá por primera vez.  
+Está bien cariño, pondré el altavoz. ¿Hinata por favor marcas y lo pones?  
~Claro.  
Hinata marcó el número de teléfono y activó el altavoz.  
Sonaron dos tonos hasta que alguien lo cogió.  
/Hotel tres estrellas La Bahía, soy Raúl. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?.  
+Eeeh...  
¬Dame, que yo se español. Buenas tardes, llamo desde Tokyo para preguntar por una persona que se hospedó en su hotel hace unos cuatro años.  
/Muy bien, dígame el nombre y lo buscaré en la base de datos.  
¬Gaara.  
/Espere unos segundos por favor.  
¬Hai.  
~¿Qué ha dicho?.  
¬Que esperemos.  
+Desde luego no entiendo nada, menos mal que sabes algo de español, sino la hubiéramos tenido clara...  
/¿Sigue ahí?  
¬Sí sí, claro, dígame.  
/Verá, el señor Gaara...  
Tras acabar la frase, Naruto colgó el teléfono, se sentó en el banco y puso su cabeza entre sus manos.  
Matsuri, Kizume e Hinata con Akiyama en brazos se acercaron a él con cautela, y se dieron cuenta de que... rompió a llorar.  
~¿Qué ocurre amado mío?.

+Naruto, ¿Qué ha dicho Raúl?.

*Tío Naruto...  
La dulce niña se sentó al lado de aquel hombre al que llamaba tío y le abrazó como pudo con sus cortos bracitos, llorando ella también al verle en ese estado.  
De los ojos de Maatsuri empezaron a caer lágrimas sin sentido, al igual que de los ojos de la bella morena.  
+Naruto vamos dilo...  
¬¿Quieres que lo diga?.  
~¡Pues claro que sí, no nos hagas sufrir más!  
¬¿¡QUERÉIS QUE LO DIGA!? Muy bien.. lo diré... ¡GAARA LLEVA MUERTO MÁS DE DOS AÑOS!  
Un silencio sepulcral inundó la zona.  
Las nubes colapsaron el que antes era un hermoso cielo azul, la lluvia inundó las aceras, al igual que los ojos de las cuatro personas que estaban en ese establecimiento se inundaban con lágrimas de dolor, de llanto, de desesperación. La perdida de alguien a quien amas es dura, pero la pérdida de alguien a quien amas desconocida hasta ahora... es más dura aún.  
La agonía de sus voces se podía escuchar en el inframundo, donde yacía el cuerpo de un padre, de un amigo, de el que hubiera sido un futuro esposo. El que hubiera formado una familia, el que hubiera sido feliz... Un Gaara enamorado de su esposa, amante de su hija, un Gaara amigo de sus amigos, un Gaara... sin más oportunidades en la vida.  
En el fondo de un cajón de una mesita de noche de aquel Hotel dónde fue la última vez que se vio a Gaara con vida, yacía en una cajita de color azul marino, un anillo de oro, con las iniciales GM.  
Descanse en paz.

* * *

_Oh dios ¿Cómo pude escribir ésto? Qué risa... xd_

_¡Hola! Vengo con un Matsuri x Gaara de hace años... Sí, tenía 15 años cuando escribí ésta historia y la rescaté de un foro antiguo... Qué recuerdos. Siento mucho que la lectura sea espesa o no agrade, de verdad lo siento xd, pero me daba pena remodelarlo todo de nuevo y... Bueno, lo dejé así para recordar qué era lo que hacía cuando era pequeña. _

_Un cálido abrazo y muchísimas gracias por leer._


End file.
